


Did I Wake You?

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elvhen:</p><p>Ar tu ma’then, ma vhenan? Did I wake you, my heart?<br/>Din. No.<br/>Na sulevin? Are you sure?<br/>Ma’arlath, ma vhenan. I love you, my heart.<br/>Ma sa’lath. Ma emma vhenan. My one love. You are my heart.</p><p>Actual Notes:</p><p>I love the idea of Hawke learning Elvhen and using it with Merrill. In my mind, this takes place after the events of DA2 (before or after Varric’s interrogation is irrelevant), and Merrill has had time to teach Hawke some of her language. All Elvhen is taken from the Dragon Age wiki (both the wiki page and the talk page) and I think I used some from katiebour’s AO3 page, too.</p></blockquote>





	Did I Wake You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/gifts).



Hawke awoke to a warm pressure holding him down and the feeling of being watched. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the wide green gaze of his lover looking back at him.

”Ar tu ma’then, ma vhenan?” Merrill asked, her delicate voice soft in the quiet of the morning.

"Din," he replied, keeping his sleep-rough voice low, as he brought his hands up to run over the elf’s bare back.

Merrill’s brow furrowed ever-so-slightly. “Na sulevin?”

Hawke chuckled and replied in the common tongue, his knowledge of Elvhen running out. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “But I don’t mind.”

Smiling, Merrill apologized, “I didn’t mean to wake you,” even as she pulled herself up, bringing her lips to his.

Their lips clung together for a long moment before Hawke spoke, not drawing back. “Do I ever object to waking up to you above me?”

Merrill’s smile was mischievous as she shifted her legs to straddle his hips and pushed herself up to rise over him.

"Maker, you’re beautiful," Hawke breathed, moving his hands to frame Merrill’s waist, then sliding up to cup her breasts, drawing a deep sigh from her.

Shifting her hips backward and reaching a hand between them, Merrill found Hawke’s growing length and wrapped her fingers around it, stroking him confidently until he was rigid in her hand. Raising her hips, she guided him to her entrance and seated herself on him, breathing, “Ma vhenan,” on a high-pitched moan.

Hawke’s hands slid restlessly over Merrill’s body, unable to get enough of her as she moved over him, drawing soft moans and quiet groans from them both.

Merrill reached her peak first and curled into him, letting out a small cry into his neck as she shuddered against his chest. Holding her close, Hawke followed her moments later, groaning into her hair as he spent himself.

Their hearts slowed and breath calmed, hands trailed lightly over sweat-dampened skin, even as they lay still joined together.

Merrill finally broke the silence, sighing, “Ma’arlath, ma vhenan.”

"Ma sa’lath," Hawke murmured back. "Ma emma vhenan."

Even as sunlight streamed in through the window, shining bright and warm across the bed, Hawke and Merrill stayed as they were, wrapped up in each other and ignoring the world that crumbled around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen:
> 
> Ar tu ma’then, ma vhenan? Did I wake you, my heart?  
> Din. No.  
> Na sulevin? Are you sure?  
> Ma’arlath, ma vhenan. I love you, my heart.  
> Ma sa’lath. Ma emma vhenan. My one love. You are my heart.
> 
> Actual Notes:
> 
> I love the idea of Hawke learning Elvhen and using it with Merrill. In my mind, this takes place after the events of DA2 (before or after Varric’s interrogation is irrelevant), and Merrill has had time to teach Hawke some of her language. All Elvhen is taken from the Dragon Age wiki (both the wiki page and the talk page) and I think I used some from katiebour’s AO3 page, too.


End file.
